


Punk Rock

by y3llowdaisi3s



Series: Little Lion Man [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y3llowdaisi3s/pseuds/y3llowdaisi3s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione takes everyone to a concert for Draco's 23rd birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punk Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Applied to the Character Trait! Boot Camp Challenge for silly!Hermione.  
> Thank you to my lovely beta tygermine  
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, and maybe even some of the stuff you don't.

Draco wasn't sure he was going to like this year's birthday. Hermione insisted that it would be wonderful, but her idea of wonderful, at least in his mind, was rainbows and unicorns, sugar quills and books, and worst of all, time spent with Potty and Weasel.

He was in Muggle London, which he didn't really mind, it was starting to grow on him. He had never been to the O2, but Hermione swore by it. Said that it was a great venue, but Draco had no idea what to expect.

To make the birthday even less wonderful, she picked his clothes! His clothes! Granted so did Pansy, Tracey, and the She-Potter. But still! A girlfriend/wife should not be dressing their significant other.

It was a rule of the universe or something.

It was also one of the very, very few things that Draco could agree on with the Weasel or Potty, and on that fact alone, it should make the rule hold true.

Hermione just laughed at him when he told her his thoughts.

Stupid girlfriends.

Well not really stupid. She  _is_  Hermione Granger.

Now where was he, oh yes, he was standing in queue to get into the O2, to see a band perform, for what was supposed to be his wonderful birthday.

Out of the whole group, it seemed only Hermione knew what was going on. Which was a weird thought because concerts seemed like a fun thing, and who knew that Hermione Granger did something that normal people would consider fun?

Yeah, the mind boggles.

It was crowded, and he was sure there was a Muggle touching his arse.

They were going to see a band called Blink-182, and Hermione swore that they had one song that was just perfect for his twenty-third birthday.

He, Pucey, Potter, and Weasley all looked at her like she was crazy. What did turning twenty-three have to do anything.

Before any of them could ask, other Muggles in queue, started to sing:

" _I took her out,_ _it was a Friday night._ _I wore cologne,_ _to get the feeling right._ _We started making out,_ _and she took of my pants,_ _But then I turned on the TV."_

And then Hermione started to sing along with them,

" _And that's about the time,_ _she walked away from me._ _Nobody likes you,_ _when you're twenty-three..."_

The Non-Muggleborns in the group were gobsmacked. Hermione was singing with random revellers, dancing around like a chicken with its head cut off.

It was a pretty amusing sight.

And almost made his birthday wonderful.

When Hermione realised that she was making a fool of herself, she turned to her group of friends and smiled sheepishly.

Draco, feeling sorry for her, grabbed her hand and pulled her so that she could hide into his shoulder.

Everyone laughed.

"I'm just excited. I haven't been to a show in ages and my cousins swear by this band, said it's absolute fun. And I do really like that one song," Hermione mumbled, head still hidden in Draco's shoulder.

Draco translated for their friends, "She says she likes that song so shut up."

Hermione came out of her hiding place and scowled at him, "That's not what I said you git!" She then punched him.

"Hey! Birthday boy here, don't be punching me."

She gets up on her tippy toes and kisses him on the cheek and whispers into his ear, "Happy Birthday." And gives him her brightest smile, one that he hasn't even seen her give to Potty or Weasel.

He wrapped his arms around her, giving her a nice hug. So what if he was seeing a band he never heard of, so what if he had to spend the evening with some Gryffindors, stand in queue for hours, squashed with Muggles.

It was a wonderful birthday as long as she was a part of it.

Draco held onto her then bent down so that he could properly snog her. Hermione, delighted to be snogged by her boyfriend, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in deeper.

"Oi! Not in front of us!" Weasley and Potter shout.

**Author's Note:**

> O2 is a real place [I've never been to London, but Google is my best friend]


End file.
